iLove You
by sonic128128
Summary: After iKiss: Sam and Freddie have finally realized how much they need each other after their first kiss. One-Shot.


iLove You

Sam X Freddie

**A/N this is my first story on , but not my first fan fiction. Its also my first iCarly fan fic, so I hope it semi-decent. Please Enjoy. This is what I think should've happened after iKiss. Also, the story is mainly from a third person POV, but may occasionally switch depending on how I feel LOL. I don't own iCarly nor any of the characters, but wouldn't it be neat if I did? Ok, so to the story!**

Chapter 1

Sam began to walk away from Freddie, acting as though nothing happened, while secretly a fire burned inside her. She didn't want it to end, but it had been somewhat akward, almost enough to ruin the good feelings that had flown through her during the kiss.

"Hey," he said as she tried to head back to the iCarly studio. She turned around to see a goofy smile spread across his face. "I hate you."

Sam smiled back. "Hate you too," she said before walking back to Carly's apartment. Sam tried to not skip as she walked down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. Her first kiss had been wonderful. No, more than that; amazingly magical. She couldn't help it. The dork she had come to prank every five minutes had gotten to her. The first kiss made her realize how much he truly meant to her, how he was always right for saying that she could be overly aggressive. _Well, it's not like I can't fix it, _she thought to herself as she reached the door to the Shay's apartment. She raced upstairs and entered the studio ready to face the cameras.

"There you are. I thought I was gonna have to tell Spencer to set some hunting dogs to find you," Carly said as she walked over to her from the car hood under the TV.

"Sorry. I was just apologizing to Freddie about everything. He saw it, though, so I didn't really have to say anything else. And by the way, I finished those meatballs I had on the way up to him... Can I have yours?" she inquired. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sam... come on, we have a web cast to finish here. People have seen this guy snorting shrimp for the past 15 minutes. Enough is enough!" Carly walked over to the equipment and turned the camera back on.

"Sorry for that interruption, everyone. Sam had to talk to someone, and now we can't have our meatball fight."

"Well, I get hungry when I'm preparing for iCarly... I'm only human," Sam complained. And so the show commenced as if nothing had happened. At hour's end, Sam and Carly signed off and went downstairs to watch TV.

* * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Freddie continued looking at the computer screen as iCarly had just ended. Sam had acted like nothing happened, so it was impossible for Freddie to know whether or not she had truly felt anything besides the certain awkwardness that had been felt by both of them. His emotions, on the other hand, were spiraling out of control. He thought of the kiss and how it had made him realize that his stage of liking Carly enough to risk everything to date her had suddenly ended. He set his eyes on Sam now, now that he had finally realized that she was more than just some rude girl that picked on him and pranked him. She was a true friend who cared about him. _And I truly care about her now, I suppose... Maybe I should talk to her._ He stood up and left, heading for Carly's apartment where, no doubt, Sam would be sleeping over as she did after every iCarly.

Freddy reached Carly's door, and walked in to see Sam and Carly sitting on the couch, watching a commercial for Peppy Cola. "Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked as he shut the door. Sam nodded, curious, and Freddie led her to the now empty studio. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, Fredward." Freddy gave her a scolding look, then pressed on.

"When we... you know... kissed.... did you... feel anything besides just... being awkward?" Freddie asked, knowing a hand was soon going to contact his face.

Sam's expression became unreadable. "Well, I... I mean... well, kinda... It felt so... new and I realized how important you are... strangely, you're actually semi-important to me." Freddie laughed a little. "But," she continued grabbing both of his hands in hers, "it made me realize that I've treated you like dirt for years and you don't deserve it. Freddie... I think I'm... beginning to have a crush on you..." she finished in a small voice, blushing, but not tearing her eyes away from him. The next thing either of them knew, they were kissing again, passionately. Sam wrapped her arms behind Freddie's neck, and he placed his hands on her waist. Slowly, Sam allowed Freddie's tongue to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss further. After a minute, Sam pulled back, looking into Freddie's eyes.

"What happened to just going back to hating each other?" Sam said.

"I can't do that, Sam. You've messed me up, and now I'm gonna be a mess unless you can love me." She smiled before quickly kissing him again.

"I think we can arrange that, but maybe we should just go with the act for a bit. You know, keep up appearances for the people until we're ready."

"If that means we never have to leave each other, I'm for it." Freddie kissed her again before walking downstairs with her. "Good night Sam, Carly. See you tomorrow." Freddie walked across the hall, entered his apartment, and crept into bed, going over his productive evening with Sam.


End file.
